thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Duke
Duke *'Number': SR 8, originally MSR 1 *'First Appearance': Old and Wise *'Friends': Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Bertram, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Madge, The Thin Controller *'Enemies': Smudger, Fred (one-sided) *'Builder': Boston Lodge *'Built': 1879 *'Gauge:' 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1880 *'Restored': 1982 Duke is an old brown narrow gauge tender engine engine who was restored from the Mid Sodor Railway and now works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Long ago, Duke worked on the Mid Sodor Railway with Falcon, Stuart, Freddie, Bertram and Smudger. Sometimes they doubted Duke because of his age, but he always proved his worth. He rescued Falcon from almost rolling down a mountain, showed Stuart that he had the strength to carry the train home even when he had broken down, and tried to keep Smudger out of trouble. They worked happily together for many years until their line was closed down. Stuart and Falcon were sold to another railway, and Duke was left alone in the shed. Many years later, a rescue party was brought together to find him, and with a great deal of determination, they succeeded! The team brought Duke to his new home, the Skarloey Railway, where he was joyfully reunited with Stuart and Falcon. Freddie returned some years later. Persona Duke is one of the oldest and most experienced engines of the Skarloey Railway. He is also the mentor of Peter Sam and Sir Handel, from their younger days on the Mid Sodor Railway, when they were called Stuart and Falcon respectively. Being the oldest engine on the line, Duke liked everything to be "just so". Although once lost for many years in an old shed that nature tucked away and forgot, after the Mid Sodor came to an end, he was found by rescuers, although quite by accident, when one dropped in through his shed roof. He may have a head teacher attitude and maintain his authority at all times, but can be quick to apply his knowledge and years of experience to help guide and correct any younger engine. He is proud of his name and keen to uphold the respect it merits. He can often be heard to say "That would never suit His Grace!" upon hearing or seeing something that he takes a disapproval to, or pedantically stating how he thinks someone would have adhered to the rules and regulations in his younger days. Despite their teasing ways, Sir Handel and Peter Sam have grown to become very fond of Duke and dearly nicknamed him "Granpuff" for his long service to the railway. Livery Duke is painted brown with yellow lining and has two red plaques on either side of his saddletank with his name written in gold. Appearances * Season 1 - Old and Wise, Dashing Duncan, Sir Handel and the Coal Mines, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes (cameo), Rheneas' Risky Ride (cameo), and Rusty Rescue (cameo) * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, Duncan's Discovery, The "Ghost" Warrior, Sodor Day (cameo), Duke Does it All, The Ghostly Tale of Timothy (does not speak), Trapped in Tidmouth (cameo), and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * Duke was the first narrow gauge engine on the Skarloey Railway to not be based on an engine from the Talyllyn Railway. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway